The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Meet Kim Possible!
The Adventures Of Two Friends: The Two Friends Meet Kim Possible! is the second television film of the animated series The Adventures Of Two Friends. The film is a crossover special with the show Kim Possible. It aired in February 25, 2005. In production order, the movie is divided into three parts. Cast * Jason Earles as Jimmy Brooks * Justin Shenkarow as Andy Stewart * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Kari Wahlgren as Lucy Brooks * Tara Strong as Nancy Carter * Will Friedle as Ronald Stoppable * Nancy Cartwright as Danny and Rufus * Tahj Mowry as Wade * Jeff Bennett as Jerry Brooks and Phil Raymond * Lauren Tom as Mary Brooks * Dee Bradley Baker as Scout, Penny, Mr. Pepey, Arnold and Theresa's lover * Catherine Cavadini as Lillian Stewart * Mona Marshall as Mrs. Wendy Benson, Zack Benson and Richard * Kath Soucie as Miss Westerlee * Jess Harnell as Priest James * Byrne Offutt as Mike * Michael Reisz as Timmy * Steven Jay Blum as Mayor Anderson * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dave and Matthew Rogers * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Linda Garcia * Mindy Cohn as Layla Bell * John DiMaggio as Dr. Drakken * Nicole Sullivan as Shego * Gary Cole as Dr. James Timothy Possible * Jean Smart as Dr. Ann Possible * Spencer Fox as Jim and Tim Possible * Leigh Allyn Baker as Theresa Plot A new day begins in Westville. Andy comes over to pick up Jimmy to go to school and Mary invites him for dinner. While eating breakfast, Mary opens the refridgerator and a flour comes out of it. It's another of Jimmy's pranks. Mary gets infuriated and tells Jimmy that he has to behave and sends him and Andy to school. While Jimmy and Andy leave the house, a mysterious airship flies above Westville. Meanwhile, in Middleton, Kim is reading a magazine when her twin brothers, Jim and Tim, pull a prank on her. Kim scolds them for constantly ruining her personal space. Their parents, James and Ann, arrive and tell them that it's school time. As James, Ann, Jim and Tim leave, Kim gets a call from Wade. Wade tells Kim that she has another assignment. Wade tells Kim that Dr. Drakken is planning something in a town named Westville and sends her and Ron there undercover to find out what he's up to this time. At school, Miss Westerlee tells the class that two new exchange students will be in the class. Kim and Ron appear in the class, posing as the exchange students. Every boy in the school seems to have a crush on Kim. Even Jimmy is falling in love with her. Lucy and Nancy get jealous of Kim. During the lunch break, Ron tells Kim that they have a job to do. Kim and Ron sneak out, but they don't know that Jimmy has spotted them. Jimmy follows them, while Andy catches up. Jimmy tells Andy that Kim is up to something and he wants to find out what. Andy tells him that it may be personal for her, but Jimmy has ran off and Andy tries to catch up to him. Lucy and Nancy follow Jimmy and Andy, thinking that they're up to no good again. Meanwhile, in the same airship from the beginning, Dr. Drakken sends Shego to the town's laboratory to find the microchip. Kim and Ron follow Shego to the laboratory. Jimmy and Andy follow them inside, with Lucy and Nancy following them as well. Kim and Ron find the microchip and Wade tells them through the communicator that the chip is one of the most valuable chips and it has a big power. Jimmy and Andy overhear the conversation and interrupt them, asking what's going on. Kim and Ron make a story about going for a little trip to the laboratory. Lucy and Nancy show up. During the commotion between the six of them, Shego sneaks in and steals the chip before running away. Ron looks around and sees that the chip is missing! Jimmy and Andy ask Kim and Ron what do they have in common with the chip. Kim is forced to tell them the truth and explains to them that she's a undercover agent who was sent to Westville to protect the microchip from Dr. Drakken. Kim is also angry at them that they distracted her from the chip, letting it get stolen. Jimmy and Andy apologize and promise to help return the chip. Kim refuses, saying that it's too dangerous for them and only she and Ron can handle it. After Kim and Ron depart to find the chip, Jimmy is determined to help find the chip. Andy, Lucy and Nancy tell him that Kim forbade them from helping. Jimmy says that he knows, but he has to do something and runs off. Andy tries to catch up to him. Nancy wonders why Jimmy can be so stubborn and Lucy guesses that may be because of his crush at Kim. Nancy gets angry with this. In Drakken's airship, Shego presents the microchip. Drakken exclaims that the chip is the key for his most genius scheme. Kim and Ron manage to find the airship and try to come up with a plan to get inside without being seen. Jimmy and Andy show up. Kim scolds them for not listening to her, but Jimmy and Andy tell her that they have to help. After Jimmy and Andy kept pleading for help, Kim finally hesitates and reluctantly agrees to have their help in the mission. With the help of Rufus, Jimmy, Andy, Kim and Ron manage to enter the airship without being seen and start investigating. However, Jimmy accidentally triggers the security system, causing the team's presence to be known by Drakken. Drakken and Shego arrive in front of Jimmy, Andy, Kim and Ron. Kim tells Jimmy and Andy to run while she handles it. Jimmy and Andy refuse to leave Kim and Ron alone in danger, but relucantly agree to run. Kim fights Shego. Soon, Kim and Ron are defeated and captured. After seeing the commotion from far behind, Jimmy and Andy blame themselves for letting Kim and Ron get captured and are determined to save them no matter what. They're later found by Rufus and Wade. As Kim and Ron are tied up to a pole, Drakken shows them the stolen chip. Drakken then puts the chip in a strange machine that he calls "The Hypnotizer". Drakken tells Kim and Ron that he can make a big army of slaves with the help of "The Hypnotizer". Drakken then plugs into the TV and, interrupting a lot of TV shows (including Mrs. Benson's favorite soap opera), announces his presence to the whole town. Drakken then activates "The Hypnotizer". Kim and Ron are then locked in a cell and it seems that there's no way to get out until... Jimmy, Andy, Rufus and Wade appear from underground. After escaping through the tunnel dug by Rufus, Kim and Ron thank Jimmy and Andy for their help and the whole team goes to Drakken's room. Drakken tells them that they're too late... Suddenly, the whole town, hypnotized by "The Hypnotizer", appears and attacks. Jimmy, Kim and Ron try to fight them, but they're easily overpowered. Andy and Wade remove the chip from "The Hypnotizer" reversing its effects and activate the self-destructing button. Jimmy, Andy, Kim and the others run from the airship before it explodes. Jimmy then says that Drakken is finished. Kim says that she's not sure that he's really finished and he may be back anytime. Kim thanks Jimmy and Andy for their help in mission. Jimmy and Andy promise to not tell anyone about her secret. Kim tells Jimmy and Andy that no one shouldn't be aware of her secret, even themselves. Touched by Kim's words, Jimmy and Andy agree to forget about their most exciting adventure. Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy are then lined up to have their memories erased. Before that, Jimmy and Andy say goodbye to Kim. After erasing Jimmy, Andy, Lucy and Nancy's memories, Kim, Ron, Rufus and Wade head back home. Meanwhile, Drakken emerges from the destroyed airship and Mrs. Benson appears in front of him, angry that he interrupted her favorite soap opera. Mrs. Benson then chases Drakken into a sunset.